


Is this love?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Original work - Freeform, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this love that I feel or too good to be true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this love?

**Author's Note:**

> No fandoms used, all mine!

Is this love?

Bright eyes  
Loud laughs  
Warm hugs  
Happy thoughts  
Always smiling  
Can hardly breathe

As you ask yourself  
Is this what love feels like?

You wonder as you sit quietly  
Looking at the ring  
All shiny and bright in its velvet box

Is this love that I feel  
Can I love  
Or is it too good to be true?

For if it is love  
And I do give you my heart  
Then I also entrust you with my hopes and my dreams  
I give you my soul do with it, what you wish

For my dear heart if this is love  
And I give you this ring  
I pray to the gods that you say yes  
For I promise you now  
If this is love  
Then I will treasure you forever  
Please promise you’ll be mine  
For I am yours

Because if this is love that I feel  
And I am sure that it is  
Then I will treasure you forever  
And seal it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Other than tumblr I haven't posted anything before so please only con crit and positive feedback. Flames will be answered using rude hand signals that are probably illegal somewhere!
> 
> P.s Is it always this terrifying posting online for the first time?


End file.
